


Don't Tease the Angel

by shellygurumi



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel exerts his dominance by taking Dean up against a wall outside the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease the Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesinyourhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesinyourhair/gifts).



> Sometimes you just need to write some porn and Falon said she needed more dom!Cas.

Dean mouthed off one too many times. Castiel was tired of it, he was tired in general, and Dean had been making sexual jokes all night long. With Sam around the whole time, he couldn't do much about it, but they were alone now.

He grabbed the hunter by the front of his coat and shoved him against the brick wall outside the motel. It was dark, the street lamp overhead flickering off and on, casting shadows around them.

"One more word, Dean. Say one more word about how I need to get laid," blue eyes were dark as they narrowed and glared into Dean's wide greens.

"Might loosen up some of that sexual frustration here, Cas..." Dean joked, a cocky half smile on his lips.

A small growl emitted from the back of Castiel's throat before he crushed his lips to Dean's, pinning the man hard against the rough bricks and pressing their bodies together. Both hands gripped Dean's shoulders, keeping him still and trapped where he was, and as the hunter returned the kiss, his knees going weak, those hands held him up.

He whimpered into the kiss, mouth opening for Castiel to plunder with his tongue. Even with their heads tilted, teeth hit, catching lips between them, and Castiel kissed Dean roughly, punishing almost. All the jibs and jeers earlier about Castiel making eyes sex and needing to get laid had been building up and the angel was going to take it for all its worth.

He'd fuck Dean up against the wall if he had to, and he'd done it before. And Dean liked it. Cas knew, from the way he whimpered and panted and whispered into the angel's ear breathless pleas for more.

"Yes, yes, Cas, fuck, yeah, fuck me." Followed by grunts and grasping hands, pulling Cas in farther, deeper.

A hand traveled down Dean's front, making its way to the fly of his jeans, unfastening a button, pulling down the zipper, diving inside to grasp the warm heat of Dean's cock. His hand was firm and strong, grabbing and pulling him free of jeans. Dean hadn't bothered with boxers today, but then, Cas had dissuaded him from it lately because of these such occasions.

Now Dean was moaning into the rough kiss, feeling Castiel's hand wrapped around him. His hips thrust forward, wanting more. The angel shifted his other arm, pressing his forearm across Dean's chest, just beneath his throat, holding him there as he broke the kiss and looked down, watching the motion of his hand on Dean's shaft.

Dean's hands were frantic, grabbing at Castiel's trench coat, pulling him in again.

"Gonna do it, Cas?" Dean asked, words breathless against Castiel's cheek.

Blue eyes lifted to meet Dean's once more and a wicked little smile crossed his lips, "I should return the favor of sexual frustration you bestowed on me earlier, Dean." His hand paused, holding the base of Dean's shaft.

Dean's face twisted into a pained expression, "Come on, man... you can't do that to me..."

"I could," Castiel twisted his wrist, pulling up, running his thumb over the head of Dean's dick.

The hunter closed his eyes and moaned, dropped his head back against the brick wall, his neck exposed, inviting. Castiel didn't take the bait. After a moment, Dean panted and moaned. Castiel circled the head of Dean's shaft with the pad of his thumb, smirking slightly.

"Shit. Cas. Please," Dean begged, eyes closed and face slack with desire.

Castiel descended on Dean in an instant, closing the small space that had grown between them, lips pressing to the juncture where Dean's neck met his jaw, kissing first, then sucking and biting. Dean moaned louder and trust his hips up, working himself in Castiel's firm fist, only to have the angel release his grip. Dean nearly whimpered at the loss.

Instead, though, Cas unbuckled his own belt, then directed Dean's hands to the opening in his suit pants. Dean obediently opened them and got Castiel's shaft out, pulling it free and stroking it hard. Cas busied himself ridding Dean of his pants, yanking the jeans down for Dean to kick off. He hiked one of Dean's legs up over his hip, sliding his hand up the back of a bare thigh to his ass.

Being an angel had a lot of perks, one of which was the ability to make anything appear when necessary. Lube, in this case, was handy and now in hand for Castiel. He spread some across his fingers, then plunged one into Dean's ass. The man moaned and tossed his head back once more, hitting it against brick and not seeming to care about the pain. He eased himself onto the penetrating finger, lifting his head once again; his eyes met Castiel's, expression hungry for more.

Castiel teased a moment, smirking as he watched Dean's face begging. He pressed his lips to Dean's in another crushing kiss, then pushed a second finger in, less gentle than the first, smiling into the kiss as Dean choked a moan. Rough as it was, it only hurt in a good way and Dean was soon pushing back against that hand.

He broke away from the kiss, turning his head so Cas's lips were against his cheek. Grunting even as he spoke, Dean asked, "Gonna finger fuck me all night, Cas? Or do I get more?"

For the snarky comment, Castiel growled into Dean's ear and shoved a third finger in, stretching him properly with a few strokes before pulling out all together. Dean moaned loud at the loss of penetration and nearly clung to Castiel's shoulders. The angel only took a moment to change their position, grabbing Dean by the hips and lifting him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. The hunger instinctively wrapped both legs around Castiel's hips and pressed his shoulders into the wall.

Castiel spared his still slick hand to stroke his own shaft before lining the head up with Dean's prepared ass. He lowered Dean down, none-too-gently, onto his hard and waiting cock, reveling in the way the hunter cursed and grunted with pleasure. Both of Dean's hands were clinging to Castiel, one held the lapel of his trench coat, the other buried in Cas's hair. His legs tightened around Castiel's hips, pulling the angel deeper into him. Dean's eyes were closed tight as Castiel made his way fully into Dean, both of them holding still in the position once Cas was in all the way.

When Dean's eyes fluttered open, a grin on his slack face, he met Castiel's hungry gaze and kissed him. And Cas took over the kiss quickly, tongue pushing it's way into Dean's mouth once again, fucking his mouth as he fucked Dean's ass, pulling out and shoving back in now. Cas was strong, holding Dean up as he screwed him hard against the wall, showing no sign of tiring, even as Dean had to break the kiss just to breath, grunting and moaning and panting with each thrust.

He begged for more, his fingers finding purchase on Cas anywhere they could, desperately pulling the angel in or using Cas to hold himself up. He let Cas fuck his brains out and barely even needed the other to touch his dick before he was coming hard. Cas always made Dean come first, took him right up to the edge and all but threw him over it. He was seeing stars and praising the angel, begging for all of it until he came and ecstasy washed over him. As he came he clung to Cas and laughed as he said that name over and over again, "Shit, Cas! Oh, Cas! Yes! Damn! Cas!"

Then when he was sure Dean was sated, he'd pound into that ass over and over, hard and fast as he came himself, buried deep and holding tight to that hunter's body in his arms. His grip was almost crushing, as the angel had to be sure not to use all his strength or risk crushing Dean. But the tight, firm hold was comforting to the hunter, especially now as they both held each other, gasping against one another's necks, coming down off the high of climax.

Dean chuckled, peppering a few kisses along Castiel's sweaty neck. "Damn, Cas... I should tease you more often..."

Castiel growled and bit at Dean's shoulder, "It's less pleasant for me until I can get you alone."

"But fuck if that wasn't awesome."

Cas smiled and kissed the spot he just bit.


End file.
